Red
by dragongirl2101
Summary: Fred is trying to hack up the courage to ask out a certain studding, young Gryffindor. Can he do it? Will she reject him? Hmmm. R&R please! Fremione. fluff. First part of my ROYGBIV series.


**A/N: I have decided to do a ROYGBIV, the real rainbow, series it will consist of seven visible colors to the human eye. For Miss'Phelps, here is some more Fremione for ya, love :) enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: don't own harry potter, but J.K.R. should have totally put Fred and Hermione together! She was original goin to, too! Grrr….**

**-Red-**

"Oh, Twin of mine, just do it. Where is that oh so famous Gryffindor courage?"

"Fred, mate, this is a bad idea. It is practically suicide!"

"Oh shut up, Lee! He's gonna do it." Fred looked to his friend and brother, the former of the two, passed to and fro down an isle in the Hogwarts library, while the later just sat smirking lopsidedly as he looked at his twin from behind the counter.

"Lee, it's his funeral, anyway I was always the better looking twin and the one with brains, so in whole nothing ventured nothing pained? Lain? Whatever it is those muggle saying is, right."

"No!" Lee exclaimed exasperated. "Fred listen to me, you shouldn't do this, she'll hex you, or think it's a joke. I like Mione, she's like a sister to me now, and she'll think your only trying to take the mick out of her, she'll believe that and only that and it will kill her! She has accepted your friendship. Both of your friend ships," Lee looked over to George, whom had sat up straighter, with a pointed gaze. "wholeheartedly since the whole Ron and Harry thing! And what if something were to happen between the two of you!? What then? You'd not only lose her as a girlfriend, but we, George and I, would have to choose sides, and I honestly don't want to choose between an old brother and a new sister, so please, be wise and just don't do it!" Lee placed both his hands on Fred's shoulders, holding his gaze. Fred in turn returned the jester.

"That's exactly it, Lee, If. If that, if this, if everything! If I spend my whole life saying if or wonder if, I'll regret every action I make. I can't sit here, and wait for some bloke to come gallivanting by and sweep Mia off her feet, now can I? I like her; I truly and deeply, like her. And I won't stand by and watch as some nit witted fool tries to woo her with pathetic jokes, atrocious tales, and fragile actions. She is not some pristine doll to be put on a shelf and never to touched for she might be broken, her intellect must be challenged or she will get bored much to quickly for she is smarter than most of us. Lee you've known me long enough to know I would never intentionally harm someone I care for."

"I know. I know. It's just she was hurt a lot more by Ron and harry than what she leads on, I just don't want to see my little girl get hurt, I trust you mate. You'll probably be the best thing to ever happen to her, go on get your little book worm."

"Thank you, Lee. Don't worry we don't even know if she'll say yes! Alright you two I got to go woo a certain curly haired lioness, and convince her to occupancy me to Hogsmeade this coming weekend. Wish me luck!" Fred didn't stay to hear his brother and best friend holler cheerful 'good luck, mate's to him, he had already sprinted down the remainder of the isle and passed the many book shelves between where they were chatting and where their little book worm sat studing.

"Pay up, mate I told you if we tried to talk him out of it, he'd finally hack up the courage and do it for himself."

"Here" Lee shoved eight sickles into Georges out stretched hand.

"Always a pleasure doing business with ya, mate."

"Sod off you prat."

"Ah, Mia?" Fred approached the younger girl, as she sat reading a charms text at her favourite study nook in the library, the sun light coming in from the windows glowed onto her brown hair making it gleam like honey. Fred could feel his ears turn bright red from embarrassment, as her brown eyes raised up to look up him. he shook himself, he needed to act normally, or she'd ketch on.

"Hello Fred! Was there something you need?" Hermione in turn also turned red as the lanky red head sat next to her on the short bench and slung an arm around her.

"Why yes, indeed there is. I was thinking about Hogsmeade this weekend and thought about how much fun it would be if I had someone to go with."

"But you always have someone to go with, George, Lee, and I." Hermione looked at Fred perplexed, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Well, you see, I was mainly thinking of just you and I this weekend, together. Would you go to Hogsmeade this Saturday with me Mia?" Fed looked at her hopefully, but after a few moments of Hermione sitting there, stunned. He thought she had rejected him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, that was stupid of me to think you'd ever what to go on a date with me. I'll just leave now." As Fred go up to leave the bench; his hand was grasped by a much smaller one. Fred looked down to Hermione, questioningly, who in return looked back up at him, smiling as red started to blossom on her cheeks.

"I'd love nothing more than to accompany you to Hogsmeade this weekend, Fred; in fact I'd like nothing more than to do just that." Leaning toward Fred, Hermione kissed his cheek softly.

"Really?" Hermione nodded, Fred couldn't help but let his face break out into a large grin. Producing his wand Fred circled it around his palm and a small red blossom began to bloom into a beautiful red lily. Giving it to Hermione, Fred stood.

"Oh, Fred! It's beautiful!"

"Oh, on the contrary, it could not dream to hold a candle to your beauty. Till we meet again Saturday my lady Mia." With a kiss on the hand, Fred Weasley went from once he came.

**Fin.**


End file.
